


Reunion

by Serenity1



Series: Alternative Short [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reunion, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, T'hy'la, Temporary Amnesia, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock remembers his t'thy'la.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Trek!
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying the mini stories! I know I am... :)

"Jim, your name is Jim," Spock said.

Jim nodded as he raises his fingers in a traditional Vulcan kiss. "Do you remember?" He asks.

Spock stares at his fingers before he too joins his fingers for a kiss. "I remember, my t'hy'la," he said as Jim smiles happily.

"Oh jeeze you two, get a room! Have you no courtesy to others?" Bones asked blushing, "your father is also nearby!" He hissed.

Spock looks over at Sarek who was coming towards the group. "Now he knows, Jim," he said.

"Which reminds me, Spock," Bones fidgeted nervously. "I, uh, kiss Jim," he said making Spock turn to look at him with a raise eyebrow. "It was on impulse! I have your full mind within me and I couldn't help it!" He exclaims. 

"Bones, it's okay," Jim said soothingly.

"No it is not! I'm not like that!" Bones said.

Jim sighed, "Scotty, can you get like wine or something for Bones? Something strong?" He asked.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty replies smirking as Bones shot him a look.

"Captain Kirk," Sarek began as the others move away so the three could have privacy.

"Yes sir?"

"Is it true that you and Spock are t'hy'la?" Sarek asked.

"Yes sir, we are," Jim said nodding.

Sarek nodded as he looks between Savvik and Spock. "Before leaving, we have to dismantle the bond that I accidentally cause," Savvik said.

"Wait, what?" Jim asks surprised.

"When I died Jim, our bond had been dismantled. Did you not felt it?" Spock asked.

Jim nodded, "I was afraid to lose it myself," he said.

Spock nodded, "So before we do leave, Dr. Savvik and I must do this. You're my t'hy'la, Jim. I will not lose you to no other," he said.

Jim smiles as Sarek said: "Kirk, this is a private time between Spock and Savvik. If you don't mind…?"

Jim nodded, "Of course not. Once they're done, will be in the Klingon ship, trying to prepare for home," he said.

Spock looks at everyone before giving Jim a Vulcan kiss. Jim smiles before he watches Spock leave with Sarek and Savvik. "So Bones, about that name you were telling me about…."

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? The next chapter hopefully should be up soon. Right now, I am working on my "Back to the Future" story since I'm behind on it.


End file.
